Never Let You Go
by Seo Yoonie
Summary: Cerita dimulai pada tahun ketiga, dimana Harry dkk mendapat teman baru. Namun, sang Dark Lord kembali menyerang Hogwarts. Apakah yang dicari kau-tahu-siapa? Apakah Harry? Atau... -Just read and review this fic- my fourth fic.


**Never Let You Go**

Chapter 1: New student?

Fawkes: Yo! yo! yo! Fawkes balik lagi dengan fic baru! *nada nge-reff*. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Never Let You Go yang dipopulerkan oleh Justin Bieber, jadi ada baiknya baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagunya. Oya, sorry, bukannya lanjutin fic yang sebelumnya malah bikin fic baru XD *gaploked* itu karena Fawkes pensiun *jaaah* dari dunia anime and yang berbau Jepang gituuu~ Fic pertama di fandom tercinta! XD Nyahaha… tapi yang tercinta ntu uhuk! Uhuk! Draco Malfoy my Prince X3 sudahlah, lupakan saja… caution! If you don't like just click the back button, easy right? If you like just R n R~! ^^

Warning!: OOC, OC! (tapi tenang OC ini gak akan banyak tampil kok, 'maybe?') dkk

Timeline: At 3rd years

A/N: "speak" berbicara

'mind' berpikir

Harry Potter's character © J.K. Rowling

Never Let You Go song's © Justin Bieber

Never Let You Go © Fawkes the Slytherin Phoenix

_The Story Will Begin_

Suara alarm memenuhi ruangan ini , sebuah ruangan kecil yang gelap yang tanpa penerangan. Sosok yang sedari tadi tertidur akhirnya terbangun. Sosok itu meregangkan tubuhnya sebelum mengambil kacamata yang berada di atas meja kecil disamping single bednya. Rambutnya yang hitam berantakan masih seperti biasanya. Mata emeraldnya menerawang menembus , kita dapat mengenali sosok ini sebagai seorang Harry Potter, sang penyelamat dunia sihir. Hari ini adalah hari pertama dalam tahun ketiga Harry menuntut ilmu di sekolah sihir Hogwarts. "Hmm…" adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Harry pada hari ini, sesaat setelah itu, senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar bertemu dengan Ron dan 'Mione". "Sebaiknya aku bergegas sebelum paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia 'mengganggu'ku" katanya lagi pada diri sendiri. Setelah mengatakan itu ia bergegas pergi dari ruangan kecilnya itu. Menuju kamar mandi.

Itulah yang ada dipikirannya sekarang ini. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri layaknya orang yang akan menyebrangi jalan, dia memastikan bahwa Paman Vernon dan yang lainnya belum terbangun. Saat yakin bahwa belum ada siapa-siapa dia melengos pergi ke kamar mandi.

**_Skip Time_**

Setelah memastikan tubuhnya sudah bersih Harry pun bergegas menuju kamarnya. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan kedua sosok sahabat karibnya itu. Harry sudah mengemas barang-barangnya dari kemarin malam. Jadi, kini hanya perlu menyiapkan diri. Harry segera mengambil seragamnya dan memakainya (tentunya). Setelah persiapan beres ia pun menenteng ranselnya dan Hedwig keluar ruangan.

"Hmm…kurasa sudah siap! Semangat Harry!" ucapnya sembari tersenyum tipis. Harry bergegas menuju pintu keluar, ia merasa lega ketika tak ada yang menghalangi kepergiannya.

"Hei bocah! Mau kemana kau?". Harry tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya. 'itu suara paman Vernon!' batinnya. Harry berbalik lalu seketika itu juga matanya membelalak begitu menemukan sosok paman Vernon plus istri dan anaknya yang sudah siap untuk melakukan aktifitas seperti biasanya, mengolok-olok Harry. Dudley, anak dari paman Vernon dan bibi Petunia masih mengenakan piyamanya. Sejenak Harry membayangkan Dudley memakai piyama babi lengkap dengan ekor dan topinya.

"Pft..." Harry berusaha menahan tawanya saat membayangkan hal itu, namun suara cempreng dari Dudley membangunkannnya dari hayalannya itu.

"Hei anak yatim yang tak tahu diri, mau kemana kau?" teriak Dudley dengan gaya yang sok-sok-an khasnya. "Oh shit!" ucap Harry sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar siapapun kecuali dirinya.

**_Stasiun Kingcross Platform 9 ¾_**

"Uhh… Harry dimana sih?" gerutu Hermione sambil melihat kearah jam besar yang setia menempel di dinding Stasiun ini.

"Uhh… sudah hampir jam 10!" lanjutnya sedikit kesal. "Mione, sabarlah sedikit. Mungkin Harry sedang ada sedikit masalah dengan keluarga Dursley itu!" ucap Ron menenangkan. Tiba-tiba dari arah gerbang masuk stasiun munculah sosok yang dinanti-nantikan mereka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ron! Mione!" seru Harry pada kedua sahabatnya.

**_Skip time, Hogwarts_**

Pintu masuk aula besar terbuka, lalu masuklah anak-anak dari ke-empat asrama. Prof. Dumbledore dan professor yang lain menyambut kedatangan mereka. Saat semua murid sudah duduk di meja asrama masing-masing Dumbledore pun mulai berbicara.

"Selamat siang murid-muridku semuanya" sapanya, lalu mengambil nafas dalam.

"Selamat datang kembali ke Hogwatrs, dan selamat datang pada murid-murid pendatang baru di tingkat pertama". Lalu disambut dengan tepuk tangan para murid-murid baru. "Ehem… sebelum kita mulai menyantap makan siang, ada yang akan saya beritahukan dulu". Terdengar suara protes dari murid-murid setelah Dumbledore menunda acara makan siang mereka.

"Silent!" namun seruan Dumbledore masih kalah dengan 'melodi' murid-murid.

"Silent!" seru Dumbledore dengan efek membesarkan suaranya. Seketika itu juga semuanya mengunci mulut mereka.

"Silahkan lanjutkan, Prof. Dumbledore" ucap Prof. McGonagall yang tadi berdiri kembali duduk.

"Ehem… kita kedatangan dua murid pindahan dari sekolah tetangga kita, yaitu Durmstrang". Ucapannya membuat murid-murid mulai acara berbisik-bisik dengan yang lainnya.

"Aku harap murid barunya perempuan!" bisik Ron antusias kepada Harry dan Hermione. Hermione hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, diikuti senyum kecil dari Harry.

"Oh well, aku harap muridnya laki-laki" balas Hermione. "Langsung saja saya panggilkan" ucapannya membuat semua murid memandangnya.

" Please welcome, Mr. Maxwell dan Mr. Leviera"

**To Be Continued…**

Fawkes: Ahaha… chapter 1 selesai juga! Maaf banget kalau aneh dan masih banyak kesalahan disana sini. Ok, akhir kata Review, please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
